Sombras de un pasado, un presente y un futuro
by Harv
Summary: Capitulo unico. Si quieren continuacion, la escribire. Algo terrible le a sucedido a nuestros protagonistas, la mision ha fallado, y este hecho afecta el presente y el futuro en un giro de 180°. Review onegai ^^U


Haruko: hola, siento haber publicado esto en vez de el capitulo 8 de "Después del fin", pero estoy enferma y en cama y me tienen prohibido acercarme al PC por razones obvias. Ahora estoy aprovechando para publicar este fic que tenia escrito hace mucho tiempo y que cuando estaba cuerda no quise publicar por pena -__-U ya que lo escribí en el peor día de toda mi vida.... ;.; me acuerdo y me rabia ¬¬* que ira en todo caso... Lean y "disfruten"

Capitulo único (a menos que quieran continuación)

Kagome sintió lo mismo, el mismo dolor que él....sintió como su pecho y corazón eran atravesado por la fina y delgada hoja de aquella espada...

Kagome vio con horror como su futuro se volvía negro, sumiéndose en el caos y la destrucción que significaban aquellas terribles imágenes que presenciaba ....Inuyasha....había muerto....o al menos eso le hicieron creer sus ojos.

Naraku les había robado la Shiko no Tama y se había transformado en un yukai. A pesar de que la sangre de yukai que corría por la venas de Inuyasha, habían causado efecto, el hanyou no pudo hacer nada en contra de él, y simplemente....su espada cruzó el corazón de Inuyasha .

El bastardo de Naraku solo rió de la escena, y después se fue, dejando al cuerpo casi inerte y a cada segundo mas frío, del hanyou en el suelo....

Miroku y Sango no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, para ellos Inuyasha estaba muerto, y siquiera podían acercarse mientras que las siguientes palabras retumbaban en la cabeza y oídos de los 3 presentes

__

"A muerto, a muerto... Inuyasha esta...muerto. Naraku lo mató...lo venció"

Kagome y Sango sintieron como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras que el houshin no asimilaba las palabras que giraban en su mente como un huracán y que con su horrible zumbido, intentaban dejarle sordo 

Kagome fue la primera en reaccionar, ella solo corrió hacia Inuyasha y lo tomo en sus brazos, mientras sentía como el calor y el color abandonaban el cuerpo del hanyou...

Inuyasha abrió los ojos lentamente...Kagome sintió como la vida volvía a ella....quizá Inuyasha se salvaría nuevamente, pero al ver como la llama de vida se iba apagando cada vez mas en los ojos del hanyou, se dejó sumir nuevamente en su angustia.

Inuyasha intentó levantar la mano para posarla en la mejilla de la chica, pero a mitad de camino...cayó inerte...Inuyasha....estaba muerto.

Acto seguido, una luz rodea a Kagome, una luz intensa, la cual, le obligó a cerrar los ojos para evitar quedar siega, aunque eso...ya poco le importaba.

Mientras, Miroku y Sango, veían como el cuerpo de Kagome me iluminaba por completo, y al instante, desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno de ella...solo, el cuerpo ya bien frío e inerte de Inuyasha recostado en el piso, sobre un charco creado por su propia sangre.

Kagome solo cerró sus ojos por 3 segundos, nada mas, pero al abrirlos, su paradero ya no era junto al cuerpo del hanyou, si no que en el fondo del pozo.

Miró hacia arriba, pero no vio nada...que no hubiera luz indicaba que estaba en su época, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, claro, a ella no le importó, solo estaba confundida ¿que hacia ahí? 'Esa pregunta no viene al casó Kagome' se dijo a si misma entre lagrimas, debo regresar con Inuyasha

Pero fue inútil, no pudo hacerlo, no pudo traspasar el pozo por mas que lo intentó, fue entonces cuando supo la respuesta de que hacía en aquel lugar

Claro-susurro dejándose caer al piso- falle....mi misión fue un total fracaso. Lo único por lo que podía atravesar el pozo, era la recolección y la custodia de la perla, además...de Inuyasha, pero él ya no existe, el esta....muerto, es por eso que yo ya no cumplo ninguna misión en aquella época y he sido devuelta a la actualidad , con la desaparición de la joya y de Inuyasha no hay nada que me ate a esa época

Kagome, no se percató del tiempo, de las horas que pasaron... _del tiempo de los relojes, aquel ajeno a nuestras emociones y sentimientos, a la formación o muerte de un amor al inicio de un futuro triste, oscuro y solitario....quizá mas oscuro de lo que pensamos..._

Kagome salió del pozo sin pensar en lo que hacia, con la mirada sombría...sin corazón, por que lo había perdido en el mismo instante en que el corazón de Inuyasha fue atravesado por aquella espada.

Fue entonces cuando su pesadilla se volvió mas oscura que antes: La casucha que resguardaba el pozo estaba en ruinas; miró hacia su casa...estaba en las mismas condiciones..en totales ruinas.

Corrió hacia la entrada al templo, ya que desde la altura de las escalas de piedras se podía admirar casi en su totalidad la ciudad, pero con horror y a la vez incredulidad, vio a la ciudad destruida, en ruinas y su cielo negro con truenos cruzándolo..

Entonces, ella entendió todo...estaba ,as que claro de lo que sucedía y con un odio intensificado millones de veces la miko grito el nombre del culpable, el cual se extendió por todo el lugar como en eco de desesperanza, odio y humillación, llegando a los rincones mas inaccesible de lo que ella recordaba como el lugar en donde creció, el cual ante sus ojos, se encontraba desierto...no sabia cuanto se equivocaba.

NARAUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!- esa palabra fue la que salió...de su boca 

Fin

Haruko: les gusto? Espero que si, les contare que después de haberlo escrito y cuando ya me sentí mejor no me gusto, lo encontre triste, pero ahora que estoy enferma me dieron ganas de publicarlo (-__-U si, depende de mi estado de animo)ahora les doy a elegir, si quieren que le arregle la vida a los protagonistas me avisan, si no, también me avisa. Si no les gusto lo mismo y si les gusto también. Aunque...estoy segura que no les gusto...mi hermana dijo que era mala y despiadada ¬¬U. Bueno, no puedo agregar nada mas, los 10 minutos que me preemitieron para revisar mi mal se acabaron y ya me están molestando otra vez.

A, por sierto, creo que se dieron cuenta de por que todo estaba destruido. Para los que no, es por que Naraku ganó y, digamos que alcanzó la algo asi como la inmortalidad, asi que se encargo de destruirlo todo (¬¬ es malo, muy malo)

Atte

Haruko Haruhara

Shinigami no miko

PE: dejen Reviews aunque cueste onegai ^ ^U


End file.
